Lucky Coin
Lucky Coin is an event in Counter-Strike Online. Overview In this event, the player must be log in to the game for an amount of time(typically 20 or 30 minutes) to receive a coin. The coins can be used to claim the event items available in the Lucky Coin window. Notice that the chance to receive the event item is not 100% so luck is needed in this event. Player can only claim maximum of 3 coins, so use at least one before able to claim it again. Note that the rewards of Coin Event vary between Counter-Strike Online regions. Rewards South Korea= 7 August 2014 *MSI GE60-i7 2PC Cobra Lite 1TB unit (2 stocks) *Xenix STORMX M2 Gaming Mouse unit (30 stocks) *Happy Money's 10,000 Won Gift Certificate unit (100 stocks) *1000 Cash unit (1000 stocks) *Game Points coupon Level 3 unit (100000 stocks) 9 January 2014 *iPad Air 16GB (1 stock) *Goose Down Jacket unit (10 stocks) *4000 Cash unit (1000 stocks) *Experience coupon Level 3 unit (50,000 stocks) *Experience coupon Level 2 unit (100,000 stocks) |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= 29 July 2014 *AWP Red Edition Permanent (10 stocks) *i-Rocks IRM02-WL Mouse (5 stocks) *Advanced Enhancement Kit units (200 stocks) *100 GASH (3500 stocks) *Double Up (10000 stocks) 6 May 2014 *AK-47 Red Edition Permanent (5 stocks) *500 GASH (100 stocks) *Advanced Enhancement Kit units (250 stocks) *150 GASH (2000 stocks) *Double Up (10000 stocks) 2014 *LG-IPS 21.5 inch LED HD Monitor/ LG Pocket Photo unit (4 stocks) *AS50 Master Edition days (300 stocks) *M32 days (40,000 stocks) *Advanced Enhancement Kit units (88,888 stocks) *Game Points coupon Level 3 unit (250,000 stocks) 2013 *LG Optimus unit (3 stocks) *MG3 Master Edition days (300 stocks) *Excellent Genes days (40,000 stocks) *Advanced Enhancement Kit units (88,888 stocks) *Game Points coupon Level 3 unit (250,000 stocks) 2012 *LG Optimus unit (3 stocks) *M14 EBR Master Edition days (300 stocks) *Excellent Genes days (40,000 stocks) *Advanced Enhancement Kit units (88,888 stocks) *Game Points coupon Level 3 unit (250,000 stocks) |-| China= *Light zombie Permanent (50 stocks) *AS50 Master Edition days (100 stocks) *AT4-CS Permanent (500 stocks) *MG3 days (200,000 stocks) *Game Points coupon Level 3 unit (600,000 stocks) |-| Singapore/Malaysia= 2 July 2014 *XM1014 Red Permanent (25 stocks) *Advanced Code Decoder units (100 stocks) *AT4-CS days (1000 stocks) *Excellent Genes days (25000 stocks) *Normal Enhancement Kit units (80,000 stocks) 7 May 2014 *AWP Red Permanent (10 stocks) *Advanced Code Decoder units (100 stocks) *Salamander days (1000 stocks) *Death Guide days (25000 stocks) *Normal Enhancement Kit units (80,000 stocks) 6 November 2013 *AWP Camouflage Permanent (10 stocks) *Advanced Code Decoder units (100 stocks) *Salamander days (1000 stocks) *Death Guide days (25000 stocks) *Normal Enhancement Kit units (80,000 stocks) 19 June 2013 *AWP Red Permanent (25 stocks) *Advanced Code Decoder units (100 stocks) *Salamander days (1000 stocks) *Death Guide days (25,000 stocks) *Normal Enhancement Kit units (80,000 stocks) |-| Indonesia= 3 September 2014 *Razer Naga Hex Mouse (3 stocks) *Code A Decoder unit (100 stocks) *Salamander days (1000 stocks) *Death Guide days (25000 stocks) *Normal Enhancement Kit unit (80000 stocks) 6 August 2014 *Steelseries Siberia Headset V2 (3 stocks) *Code A Decoder unit (100 stocks) *Salamander days (1000 stocks) *Death Guide days (25000 stocks) *Normal Enhancement Kit unit (80000 stocks) 3 June 2014 *Pro Gaming Keyboard (3 stocks) *Code A Decoder unit (100 stocks) *Salamander days (1000 stocks) *Death Guide days (25000 stocks) *Normal Enhancement Kit unit (80000 stocks) *M4A1 Red Permanent (30 stocks) *Gerrard Permanent (50 stocks) *Nickname Change unit (3000 stocks) *Tiger Tattoo days (5000 stocks) *Death Guide days (17000 stocks) *AK-47 Red Permanent (30 stocks) *David Black Permanent (50 stocks) *Nickname Change unit (3000 stocks) *Tiger Tattoo days (5000 stocks) *Death Guide days (17000 stocks) |-| Gallery coineventkp.png|Korea poster File:Lucky_coin_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Lucky_coin_indonesiaposter.png|Indonesia poster Snapshot_20130623_0323200.jpg|Win an item from Coin Event Category:Events